Tomatoes, Spies, and Amor
by terradog13
Summary: Lovino is a part of the mafia. One day, his boss sends him to invvestigate a man in Spain. After an accidental encounter with the man, he has a flash of his past, that seem to happen whenever he touchs him. Who is this man and what does he have to do with Lovino's past? yaoi. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I got that seemed pretty good, so I figured I would try it out. Enjoy!**

The room was dark and bare the only things in it were a huge office chair, an even larger desk, and a few small chairs in front of it. In one of the smaller chairs, a red-haired man sat impatiently. He had short hair with a large curl sticking out. He was wearing a very expensive-looking suit that looked very good on him. In the larger chair sat a very large blond male, his slicked back hair and suit making him look very formidable. Standing behind the chair was a man who looked very similar to the man in the small chair, but with happier features and slightly lighter hair. He had his arms wrapped around the blond man's shoulders. The blond man leaned forward and gave the impatient-looking male a large file.

"Here are your orders," he said seriously, his face impassive. The red-haired male skimmed through it and looked up at the blond man.

"So you only want me to follow this guy around for a while?" The blond man nodded and the red-haired man leaned back in his chair.

"For a month to be precise. You are to follow him and to befriend him. You will write down all his movements and hi contacts."

"Fine, but can you do one thing?"

"Next time I come in, can you not have my brother hanging all over you? It pisses me off." The blond sighed and the man behind him popped out from behind him.

"Veeeh, but Lovino , I like hugging Ludwig, it makes me as happy as when I eat pasta!"

"Tch,whatever. I have to catch my plane." Lovino stood up and walked towards the door.

"And Lovino?"

"What?"

"You are not allowed to kill anyone during this mission. Do you understand?" Romano smirked, holding open the door with one hand.

"Where's the fun in that," he replied and walked out the door. Ludwig sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Your brother, Feliciano..." Feliciano walked around the chair and sat on the arm, leaning forward to give Ludwig a kiss.

"He just doesn't like staying still, that's all."

"But are you sure we should send him out to meet him? What if-" Feliciano interrupted him by kissing him on the forehead and wrapping his arms around the larger man, resting his head against his shoulder.

"No what ifs. This is what's best for him. He needs to find out for himself and to make his own decisions." Ludwig sighed and put his head on top of Feliciano's.

"I know, but I am allowed to worry." The two sat there for a while, until it was time for Ludwig's next appointment.

* * *

Lovino was pissed. The airport had made him wait a whole hour as they found his luggage that they had somehow lost, and now his taxi had left without him. As he was thinking about the best way to get to the man's house on foot, he didnt pay attention to where he was going and he walked into someone. They fell in a heap of suitcases, one of them digging into the small of Lovino's back. The stranger stood up and bent down, stretching a hand down at him.

"Are you okay?" Lovino growled and smacked the hand away, getting up by himself.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass." The man chuckled and again stretched his hand out again.

"Heh, duly noted. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What's yours?" Lovino was about to tell him to fuck off when he remembered the name. He actually looked at the man. He was tall with dark brown and lighter-colored skin. He had on a loose red V-neck shirt and jeans. His eyes widened as he realized that this was the man that he was supposed to investigate.

"I'm Lovino," he said grumpily, reluctantly grabbing the man's hand and shaking it. When he took hold of his hand, a picture flashed through his head of tanned hands around his hips as a child, picking him up. _Why am I remembering something from my past?_ He mentally shook his head and ignored it.

"It's nice to meet you, Lovino. Do you need any help with your luggage?" Lovino shook his head. Antonio looked at his watch and looked back at him.

"Well, I have to go pick up my friend. Hope you have a good time here!" With a wave, he jogged away.

When he was sure that the man was gone, he pulled out a pad and pen and wrote down his impressions of him. Something in Lovino told him that if he spent more time with Antonio, he would see more images from his childhood. He smirked. _This mission might be interesting after all._

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a second chapter. Well, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I thoguht that this was a pretty cool story so I figured I'd continue it. After this, the chapters will be much longer, but for now, enjoy!**

Lovino looked around his new apartment. For the assignment, he had rented an apartment across the street from Antonio's. It was small, with two bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen and bathroom. It was sparse, with no decorations, but Lovino didn't care. He had only rented it for the view. He walked over to the window and looked at Antonio's house across the street. He stared for a minute, and then went back to the bedroom to unpack. Once he was done, he got a pen a paper and made a list of things to get from the grocery store. When he was done, he locked his door and walked down to the store he had passed by when he had walked over to his new place from the airport. When he got there, he went straight to the produce section. As he turned the corner, he lightly bumped into someone.

"Oh, hola, Lovino. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hmph, of course I'd be here. I can't live without food."

"Oh, so you moved near by?"

"Why would I come here if it was far from my place? Idiot." Lovino winced and mentally berated himself for insulting him and for possibly endangering his mission. However, Antonio chuckled quietly.

"Heh, I suppose that was a silly question. Well, I can help you find the best deals here if you like." Lovino was going to refuse, but thought that not only would this save him money, he would have a chance to become closer to the Spaniard. He nodded.

"Sure. Show me." Antonio smiled and took his hand.

"Follow me, then." They went around the store, Antonio pointing out which brand was both good and cheap. They checked out together and kept talking as they walked home. When they were outside of Antonio's house, he looked around and frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I walked to my place without even asking where you lived."

"It's fine." Lovino pointed across the street towards his apartment.

"I live over there." Antonio's smiled.

"That's great. I suppose we'll be seeing much more of each other." Antonio quickly kissed Lovino's cheek and walked over to the door of his house. A small flash went through his mind of being kissed there before, when he was younger, but he again ignored, brushing it off as some weird form of nostalgia.

"I-idiota," Lovino muttered as he walked back over to his place, a small blush sprinkled across his face. When he got to his place, he placed his groceries on the floor and stretched. As he passed his window he briefly glanced through, but became glued to the spot at the sight. Antonio, still wet, was slowly pulling off his shirt, showing more and more of his torso. Lovino kept watching as he changed his shirt. Antonio must have noticed him because he turned toward the window, and smiled and waved at him. Lovino blushed furiously, quickly turning around and sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. _Shit_, he thought, still blushing. _What the hell am I doing? _He mentally replayed Antonio taking off his shirt again, but this time Lovino was in his room with him, sitting on his bed as Antonio smirked down at him, bending down until his face was so close that Lovino could easily lean just the slightest bit forward and they would be ki- Lovino's eyes widened and he slapped himself and cursed. _Goddammit! I'm part of the fucking mafia! I'm not some fricking schoolgirl who blushes at the sight of a fucking chest! Even if it does look kind of sex-_ Lovino slapped himself again and got up. As he put away his groceries, he muttered about stupid Spaniards who leave their blinds open.

**I don't know why, but I love the idea of a slightly perverted Romano. More about his past will be explained next chapter, so until then, Bye!**


End file.
